User blog:Angel Emfrbl/The summer's here...
Pretty much. About May... June... July time at some point, Vocaloid takes off. Ring and Lui are the start so we now on path for the next wave of Vocaloid releases. Jan-March is a blank moment with few releases. I have an explaination of that but its not worth posting it. I just submitted a article at Vocaloidism, don't know if they'll post it, I did it on the condition someone went over it for me. I was EXTREMELY nervous about it. Mostly, its a repeat of a lot of things I've been saying for a while now... Some of it is stuff mentioned on the wikia. I mostly wrote it to see if I can send a message to the fandom, which if they print the article everyone will be able to read. I don't know how it will go down... Its out of my hands and depending on the reaction will depend on if I ever write another. :-/ I lurk at Vocaloidism, I'm really honestly posting right now becuase I'm trying to get BenHo some help for his video and I'm passing time. VO feels a different forum to Vocaloidism, its that there are more UTAU fans there and much more varied tastes. Primary VO forums is a Japanese Vocaloid fan base but it gives the most allowance for English Vocaloid fans to hang out. I'm not saying you can't at Vocaloidism, but it definately feels very different, like you have to stand your back up straighter because everything is more... I don't know how to put a finger on it, VO is busting with ideas on improving Vocaloids and are able to get that information to Anders, whereas Vocaloidism feels more "trapped" on what has already been laid out. I won't say Vocaloidism is a worst forum, it is much better. I do note they call VO forums from time to time as "elitist" I've seen this while lurking. Aside from the fact VO tends to be a little bit more specialist, theres almost no difference though in overall terms. Vocaloidism is still much better for being able to host articles, because they can get information out much more formally, and its easier to spread information around. I think the wikia owes Vocaloidism a lot of things since its been the source of it and wikipedia's pages many time. I guess, the reason why they ended up being like that is because they are pretty much the only stable release firstly, and secondly... I read an earlier article where they confessed they weren't the circle of the Vocaloid world for us and I guess I gave a little bit of sympathy and attempted to get them more well known and have creditablity the only way I could. If it worked or not, that isn't an issue for me, I have no ideas how wiki pages can impact people in that context. I do know that sometimes there is a wiki-ripple effect across the internet and whats written on wikipedia will slowly work its way into the heads of other fans. I've prob. not been able to do as much as I'd like to do to get them mre creditablity... Things are always easier for a fandom if one or two forums or webpages like Vocaloidism exist. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid